Discovery
by AtUFrEdDiE
Summary: Mikayla discovers something she never new about herself. And it involves her longtime bestfriend, Mitchie. Implied Mitchie/Mikayla.


**Ok, my readers. (if I have any) I have decided to fix this. This used to be called "Wrestling". Nothing has changed, except this is a one-shot. Now I will be writing a chapter piece that will follow up to this one. **

**First chapter of " I'll Be There " (that's what I'm calling my new story) should be up on Friday. **

The tardy bell sounded as I barely made it to P.E. We were wrestling today, and I was late. That means I would have to run extra. Great…

"Hey, where've ya been?" asks my best friend in the whole wide world, Mitchie.

"Math, I got held back cuz I didn't do my homework, again." The last word came out quieter than planed.

"Mikayla! How many times have I told you to do your HOMEWORK!" we started stretching again as I answered.

"Now….243 times. In the last month."

"And why haven't you learned?"

"Cuz I didn't do my homework. Duh…"I said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, cause to her, it was.

She rolled her eyes and shoved me, I was stretching so the slight push made me stumble.

Giggling she helps me up as the teacher walks over. He explains some stuff(junk as I like to call it) and then we walk to the Wrestle Room. Aka the Bully Room. All the girls pick on you and get to hurt you without it being on purpose. Of course thought, it was on purpose.

Luckily for me I was kinda athletic. I'm kinda tall and strong.

Mitchie on the other hand….well….is the opposite. She hates sports. With a passion.

She quickly picked me as a partner, not that I minded, and sat with me at the back of class. One of the other girls asked to join our group, we accepted. She just wanted an easy way out of wrestling.

"Okay, you've got partners, and you're all here. Neutral position." Coach called.

Mitchie put her arm on mine and her head my ear, just like instructed. Why did it feel so different with her? Why am I dying to be closer?

"I'll go easy on ya, " I joked in a hushed whisper only she could hear.

And then the bell sounded. I was knocked back, due to not paying attention. Me and Mitchie rolled around, laughing the whole way at our clumsiness. But as the ticking became louder, signaling the end of the match nearing, I pinned her down. Apparently too hard.

"Ouch!" her elbow hit the floor with a loud thud, and then her eyes shut.

"Oh no!" I leaned in closer so I could whisper in her ear, " Mitch, don't cry, not hear. Let's go."

I stood, pulling her up with me. Coach Pain( I know ironic right?) came over.

"Everything all right, girls? " he spotted Mitchie holding her elbow, "Oh….you know what to do. Go on."

"Thanks Coach" I called over my shoulder, already on my way to grab the pass.

See, Mitchie is…accident prone. This has happened at least 3 times already this year. Coach Pain understands.

"Mikayla?"

"Yes? Are you alright?"

"No. I can't walk." I glanced down, then, and noticed the gash on her left knee. It was deep. Carpet burn.

"Oh Mitch. Come here" I tried lifting her, but she pulled away.

"What?"

"I'm not letting you lift me! I'm way too heavy!"

"Come on, I'm strong. I won't drop you!" reluctantly she climbed into my waiting arms. She wasn't heavy at all, but for fun…

"Mikayla!" Mitchie shrieked as I faked dropping her. Simply moving my arms down, in a kinda fast way, freaked her out.

"Shhh….we are in a school"

"Mikayla," her voice was different, softer. " I don't wanna go to the nurse. She doesn't like me very much."

"Course she likes you. You're in there almost every month! I bet she wishes she got paid per visit!"

Laughing. That was good, the pain was weakening.

"Alright, I'll take you home. It was last period anyway." Changing courses, I began walking to the locker room. I put her down and quickly grabbed our street clothes. Picking her back up, I began walked to our lockers, conveniently located on opposite sides of the school.

"I'm too heavy, aren't I?" she misread my sigh.

"No. its just, our lockers are so far away, and then the parking lot is all the way over there." I pointed behind me, quite the opposite direction we were walking.

"Let me walk."

"No"

"Why not?'

"Cuz I got a better idea," I spun her around I a quick motion. She ended up on my back, clinging for her life.

"relax," at that she swung her legs around my waist and wraps her arms securely around my neck. "there. That's better"

By now we had already made it to her locker and had starting walking to mine.

"How do you do that?" Her breath on my neck made me shiver. That was weird?

"What?" I took a shaky breath after speaking. My voice came out squeaked.

"Walk, talk, and carry me, all at the same time!"

"I don't really know. All I know is, its fun. I would tell you to try it, but that might not be the best."

"hahaha" mock laugh, definite sign of recovery.

I put her gently into the passenger seat and threw our stuff in the back. Closing her door I jogged to the drivers side, feeling slightly energized since missing P.E. does that to me.

She turned the radio on and put it to a moderate volume, the pain was coming back. If she was feeling better the radio would be way too loud for my ears. But I would listen anyway, cuz it was fun.

We didn't really speak, except sang along to some of our favorite songs. She grabbed my hand and laced our fingers when her ex's song came on. He had dedicated it to her and when she missed it, he dumped her.

Nothing was spoken, for the rest of the way home.

The whole time I kept thinking things I have never. Like; why do I put up with her? Why did carry her that much? Why did I want to be closer to her? Why her lacing was fingers with mine such a big deal?

And the only answer I could come up with had been circling around in my head for about 2 years now.

I was in love with my best friend, who just happened to be a girl. Just my luck.

**Reviews mean the world. **

**You've made it to the end! Congrats! **

**Check out "I'll Be There" when it comes out. **


End file.
